Kira and Murrue fanfic
by Christopher12284
Summary: After the destruction of Freedom, Murrue confesses her love for Kira. With a new lover, a new gundam, and new allies: can Kira bring an end to the Second Bloody Valentine War? Please R
1. Murrue's Confession

**Kira x Murrue fanfic - Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

**Author's note (1):** The Chosen Path by MapleRose is highly similar to how my fic starts off, however, my fic is in no way a copy, nor is it meant to be one.

**Author's note (2):** Also, I suppose that this fic can be considered an A/U continuation of Destiny, since, I changed the story so that Neo Roanoke's DNA does not match that of Mu La Flaga.

* * *

"So this is where you're hiding," Murrue Ramius smiled at the young boy known as Kira Yamato, who was presently staring into the depths of the ocean as he stood on the rear observation deck of the Archangel. Only a few days ago, the Freedom Gundam had been destroyed, leaving him without any way to protect the ones he loved and cherished. He didn't answer her.

"What's wrong Kira?" She asked, noticing his troubled expression, but he still didn't answer, and she didn't want to push the matter, so she turned to the ocean, waiting for him to respond.

This boy that she met in Heliopolis, he had grown. He was no longer the awkward and shy boy of two years ago. He was much surer of himself and full of purpose, or so he looked. "It's just that," his sudden voice startled her slightly. She turned to him with a reassuring smile, waiting for him to go on. "What exactly are we doing Murrue?"

Kira was looking at the ocean instead of her. "I thought that when I piloted the Freedom for the first time, I had a clear idea of what we should be fighting for. But now I'm not sure anymore."

She sensed that he had more to say, and was proved correct when he continued speaking a few seconds later. "I wanted to prevent a war from happening, and I don't want anyone to die. That's what I thought when I went on the battlefield. But it seems that all we're doing is causing chaos and confusion, and it seems that more lives are lost due to our intervention. And," the young Coordinator struggled to find words for a moment, "and in the end, we weren't able to prevent what Cagalli had feared. It all seems so pointless!" He hit his fist on the glass in frustration, and he was surprised by the gentle hand on his shoulder.

"We're only human, Kira. We have no way of knowing the future. We can only choose the path that seems to be right at the time, and later, if we find that we are on the wrong path, we may regret it, we may even cry a bit, but that's life. We can't go back and changed the past, no matter how much we want to." Kira noticed a tinge of sadness in her eyes, and he knew what she was thinking. Murrue saw him looking at her, and gave him an encouraging smile.

"It's hard to know what the right thing is, especially since we're in a war. The path we chose may be the most difficult, and in the end, it may even be the wrong one. It seems that what we're doing right now is in vain, but how will we know if we don't even try? We have no way of knowing what would have happened if we didn't intervene in all of those battles. We may not have been able to prevent the battles, and people may have been killed due to our intervention, but you also have to remember that our actions also saved people."

Kira smiled a bit, grateful for her reassurance, but that smile faded as he thought back to his meeting with Athrun. "I never thought I'd be fighting Athrun again, but--" he broke off, searching for the right words. "Are we mistaken? What if Athrun was right, that the Chairman isn't wrong, and Lacus was targeted by mistake?"

"I can't tell you that Kira." Murrue answered softly. "But I believe that protecting someone that is precious to you is never a mistake nor is it foolish."

"Huh?" Kira was surprised by her words. "I think you can love the world because there is someone out there who's precious to you. That's why we try so hard, and that's why we fight, in order to protect that someone," she looked down, smiling sadly. "Even though you may think the action was foolish or mistaken at the time, all you really wanted was for that someone to be there for you."

"Murrue…" Kira noticed her sad smile, but he also knew that there was nothing he could do or say make her feel better. "I'm sure Athrun is fighting for the exact same reason, to protect what's important to him." She gave an assuring grin at the young Coordinator. "Both you and Athrun are good people, and that makes the situation even more difficult. But I'm sure that one day you and Athrun will be able to work together again. So until then, don't be so hard on yourself, you're not alone." She smiled, then without thinking she leaned forward, and softly kissed him on the lips.

Kira's eyes widened slightly, clearly surprised by his captain's actions, and he blushed deeply as he replied. "T-thank you, Murrue." Murrue smiled, but her smile faded a second later, as Kira suddenly fainted. Murrue quickly caught him before he fell to the floor.

A few days later, Murrue sighed as she sat at her desk in her quarters. The Archangel sat in a dry dock at the Orb shipyard along with the Eternal, which had been modified to fly in the atmosphere, and the Kunsanagi. Murrue was exhausted from the months of fighting against both ZAFT and the Earth forces.

Her mind was still plagued with images of the Freedom Gundam's last battle, her heart sank to her stomach as the images flashed through her mind. Murrue couldn't deny that she cared deeply for Kira. After the memories of the last battle finally left her mind, she stood up, left her quarters, and headed towards the hanger.

The hangar of the Archangel was dark and silent as Murrue entered the cavernous area, and after a moment she turned her head towards the area where the Freedom Gundam had previously been located; its titanic form would loom in the darkness like a sleeping god.

The Freedom was no longer there, but Kira was, he was standing in front of where his Gundam had previously been secured, silently staring at where it once stood. Murrue smiled as she walked up behind Kira and gently put her hand on his shoulder.

Kira turned to face Murrue then he blushed slightly and quietly asked. "Murrue, why did you kiss me the other day?" She blushed deeply as she replied. "Well, why wouldn't I?" Kira smiled slightly as he replied. "I didn't think that you liked me like that, Murrue." She smiled and replied. "I was thinking about that the other night after you fainted, and to be honest, I think that I am in love with you, Kira."

Kira blushed again, but he quickly recovered and replied. "Well, either way, without the Freedom, I can't effectively protect you or anyone else on the ship." Murrue smiled as she replied. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Kira." Kira raised an eyebrow in confusion as Murrue led him over to a nearby computer.

When they reached the computer, Murrue pressed a single button on the keyboard and Kira watched as the screen flashed to life, displaying blueprints for a new Gundam. Kira looked at Murrue and asked. "What is this?"

Murrue grinned as she replied. "These are the blueprints for a new Gundam, which we have been building for the last few months; the ZGMF-X62S Freedom's Destiny Gundam. But it is more commonly known as the Freedom, in honor of the original Freedom Gundam."

Kira stared in amazement at the blueprints; he immediately noticed multiple new technologies and weapons, which had been incorporated into the design of the ZGMF-X62S Freedom's Destiny Gundam. Kira also noticed that the Freedom's Destiny Gundam retained not only the appearance of the Freedom Gundam, but all of the weapons as well, while still adding new weapons and capabilities.

Kira looked at Murrue for a moment and then he asked. "How long until it is completed?" Murrue sighed, she didn't really want Kira to go back onto the battlefield, but she also knew that he wanted to fight in order to protect her, and after pausing for a moment, she answered. "Well, since it has actually been under construction since the beginning of the war, it should be ready in only a few weeks."

What Murrue didn't tell Kira, was that there were two more Gundams; the Strike Freedom and the Infinite Justice, both of which had also been under construction and were very close to being completed.

Three weeks later, Kira was sitting in the cockpit of the Freedom's Destiny Gundam, which had been transferred to the Archangel from the Eternal as soon as it had been completed.

The night before, Kira had carefully analyzed the specifications of his new Gundam, and now, as he anxiously waited for launch clearance, he thought to himself. _'All of the weapons from the original Freedom, stronger Phase Shift Armor, and DRAGOONs which can be used in the Earth's atmosphere...'_

Kira was jerked from his thoughts a few seconds later, as his Gundam was lowered onto the launch tracks on the starboard catapult.

"ZGMF-X62S Freedom's Destiny, you are cleared for launch." Miriallia said as Kira put both hands on the control yolks, and the starboard catapult doors opened.

"Kira Yamato, Freedom, launching!" The Freedom's Destiny Gundam launched forward, and detached its feet from the launch tracks. Freedom opened its wings as it shot out of the hanger bay, and as it turned towards the approaching ZAFT fleet, its Wings of Light flared to life, leaving glowing afterimages in its wake.

Shinn Asuka saw the Freedom's Destiny Gundam launch from the Archangel and grinned, narrowing his eyes. "Now we shall who is superior." Shinn said as he drew the Destiny's 'Arodight' anti-ship sword and boosted forward, slashing out. Kira dodged and fired Freedom's beam rifle, but the Destiny dodged, and aimed a beam cannon at Freedom.

Kira raised his shield to block, but a set of fingers curled around the top edge of the shield and ripped it out of Freedom's hand. The Destiny fired, and the beam blast splashed across Freedom's armor. Shinn laughed and switched his communications frequency to match the Freedom.

"So how do you like the Destiny?!" He asked as he drew one of the Destiny's beam boomerangs and threw it, then boosted ahead, slashing. Freedom dodged the beam boomerang, but the sword attack caught Freedom's thigh and severed the limb clean, along with slicing the left Xiphias rail gun in half. Kira fired Freedom's remaining rail gun at point blank range into Destiny's face, knocking the enemy Gundam backwards. Shinn laughed as he flipped Destiny right side up, firing his beam rifle. The green lance of energy pierced Freedom's rifle, and Kira let the rifle drop before it exploded.

The Freedom drew both of its beam sabers and charged, drawing the blades back. Kira slashed, but Shinn blocked one of the beam sabers with the Arodight, and the other with the beam boomerang, now turned beam saber. Shinn pushed Freedom backwards, put away the beam saber and grabbed Freedom's head.

"No more games." Shinn said as he began to crush Freedom's head, and a few seconds later, Freedom's head exploded. Destiny quickly backed away and dodged as Freedom fired its twin plasma cannons. Shinn dodged the twin energy blasts, but a few seconds later, his jaw dropped as the Freedom's head and left leg both regenerated.

Suddenly the Destiny's main wings opened, and a plane of pink energy formed in the gap between its wings. An instant later, Freedom's wings also opened, and just like the Destiny, a plane of pink energy formed in the gap between the wings.

"Just stop fighting me!" Kira yelled as he combined his beam sabers and flew towards the Destiny.

As the two Gundams passed each other, Shinn quickly wheeled the Destiny around and fired his beam rifle, the shot heading straight at the Freedom's now exposed back. Before Kira could do anything, the Infinite Justice Gundam seemingly appeared out of nowhere, blocking the beam blast with its shield, and for a few seconds none of the three mobile suits did anything, as the newly arrived Justice Gundam flew up beside the Freedom. Everyone stared at the Justice as it hovered beside the Freedom.

"So, the Justice is here too." Rey Za Burrel said to himself as the ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam stopped beside the Destiny.

"I bet Athrun is piloting the Justice, that damned traitor!" Shinn growled as he renewed his attacks, firing his beam rifle, but the Justice and Freedom both moved out of the way.

"This is Murrue Ramius, calling the Freedom, can you hear me?" Murrue said as Kira's eyes widened in surprise.

Kira nodded slightly, quickly recovering from his shock, and as he dodged a barrage of beam blasts, which had been fired by the Legend, he asked. "Murrue, why are you piloting the Justice...Where's Athrun?"

Murrue began to fire her beam rifle, forcing the Destiny back behind its beam shield as she replied. "Athrun is still unconscious, and if we plan to protect Orb, we need as many machines on the battlefield as possible." She paused for a few seconds, in order to dodge another beam blast, which had been fired by the Destiny, and then continued. "If I'm going to fight, I'd rather do so alongside you, I'll also be able to protect you more effectively then I could from the bridge of the Archangel."

Shinn growled in frustration, the Justice was either dodging or blocking all of his shots, and as his frustration peaked, Shinn threw his beam rifle at the Justice, but Murrue reacted instantly, kicking the weapon back towards the Destiny. Shinn's eyes widened in surprise, and without thinking, he batted his own rifle away with the shield mounted on his right arm, sending the weapon splashing into the ocean.

Murrue grinned slightly as she charged forward, Shinn responded by drawing the Destiny's sword, and in a flash the two Gundams crashed together, sparks flying around them. Shinn growled as he broke the stalemate after a few short seconds, and ignited his Wings of Light, charging at the Justice again, his sword out in front of him, but just as the sword was about to hit, it was cut in half.

"What was that?" Rey asked as he broke from his clash with Kira and pulled the Legend back, at the same time the Freedom and Justice also regrouped.

"Shinn Asuka, you are blind to the truth." A voice said as another Gundam appeared.

The newly arrived Gundam resembled both the Freedom and the Freedom's Destiny, it also had the same color scheme of the two, but the wings were wider, there was an energy cannon on its chest, and in its right hand was a glowing beam saber.

"Athrun Zala!" Rey said, surprise evident in his voice, as the Strike Freedom Gundam floated in between the Destiny and the Justice.

"Shinn, Rey, why have you stopped?" Talia Gladys, the captain of the ZAFT battleship Minerva asked.

"You don't see the mobile suit on radar?" Shinn asked.

"No, is there another machine out there." Talia replied.

"Yes, it's Athrun Zala, but I have never seen this machine before, it looks like an upgraded version of the Freedom." Rey replied.

"Shoot him down and then finish your mission." Talia ordered.

"I would like to see you try." Athrun said, as he freed and ignited a second beam saber.

"Athrun, you're still injured, go back to the Archangel." Kira said, as he moved the Freedom's Destiny in front of the Strike Freedom. Athrun glanced at Kira, not wanting to leave his childhood friend fighting alone, but Kira seemed to read Athrun's mind as he smiled and replied. "Don't worry, Murrue and I can handle these two."

Then, as if to prove his point, Kira unleashed his DRAGOONs. As soon as they had cleared their mounts, each of the remote weapons extended a small set of wings, ignited their internal engines and swarmed around the Destiny and the Legend, forcing them both to take cover behind their beam shields.

Shinn glanced down when an alert suddenly began to blare at him. "Damn! I'm almost out of power!"

"Shinn, head back to the Minerva! Once we rearm our machines we will come back and finish this." Rey ordered. Shinn nodded and they both boosted away from the battlefield.


	2. A New Lover

**Kira x Murrue fanfic - Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

**Author's note (1):** The Chosen Path by MapleRose is highly similar to how my fic starts off, however, my fic is in no way a copy, nor is it meant to be one.

**Author's note (2):** Also, I suppose that this fic can be considered an A/U continuation of Destiny, since, I changed the story so that Neo Roanoke's DNA does not match that of Mu La Flaga.

* * *

Kira glanced at Murrue through the still open communication line. The woman was quite pale and seemed to be in a daze. He didn't blame her. He had been pretty much the same after his first battle. He remembered that feeling of being scared, yet exhilarated after his first battle. But that fear he had felt his first time was gone.

"Are you alright Murrue?" Kira asked.

Murrue blinked a few times. "Huh? Oh sorry. I'll be fine." She said, with a slight tremor in her voice.

"That's good." Kira replied, he wasn't about to say anything, but he could tell that she was still quite shaken up.

"Is that what a battle is like whenever you pilot the Freedom?" Murrue suddenly asked, in a quiet voice.

Kira paused for a moment, unsure of what to say. "From what I've experienced since my first battle in the Strike, yes."

"How can you just go into battle like you do? How can anyone go into battle like you do?"

"I don't know. I'm not fighting battles. I'm just trying to protect the ones I care about." Kira replied. "That's what I've been doing ever since I first piloted the Strike."

Kira then closed the communications line, powered down his machine, opened up the cockpit hatch, and stepped out as Murrue did the same. Athrun had already descended to the floor of the hanger on his own zip line, and was now patiently standing in front of his machine as Kira and Murrue descended to the floor on their own zip lines.

The instant that their feet had touched the floor of the hanger, Athrun walked over to them. Athrun glanced at Murrue but he quickly focused his attention on Kira and asked. "Kira, did you force Captain Ramius into piloting the Justice because I was unconscious?"

Kira's eyes widened slightly at the accusation, but before he could open his mouth to reply, Murrue stepped forward. She glared at Athrun for a few short seconds then asked. "Athrun, did you just try to accuse Kira of forcing me to do something against my will?"

Athrun glanced at Kira again, noticing that he was now grinning ever so slightly. Athrun shook his head as he replied. "No, it's just that I was surprised when I heard your voice over the comm. line and realized that it was you piloting the Justice, that's all."

Murrue smiled slightly as she said. "Despite what Kira may or may not have told you, I have had a decent amount of training as a mobile suit pilot." Murrue paused as she walked over to Kira and put her arm around his shoulders, making him blush then she continued. "In fact, during the time between the two wars, Kira here was kind enough to help me improve my piloting skills."

Murrue glanced at Kira for a fraction of a second as she continued. "Of course we started the training in a simulator, but eventually we moved from a simulator into actual sparring matches. Usually I piloted the Strike Rouge, but as I improved, Kira would occasionally let me use the Freedom." As Murrue finished, Athrun stared at them, they certainly did seem closer then he had remembered, maybe this was why.

Athrun glanced at Kira again, and he nodded, affirming what Murrue had just said, and it was obvious that the former pilot of the Justice was surprised by this discovery.

Onboard the Minerva, Shinn shouted in anger as he walked into the pilots' locker room and slammed his fist into a wall. "Dammit!"

Lunamaria Hawke simply shook her head and turned away as Shinn continued to rant and rave about their defeat. Shinn really needed to learn some anger management.

Shinn grabbed Rey and slammed him into the lockers on the wall. "And what the hell was that stunt you pulled right after that modified version of the Freedom appeared?! You had clear shots at all three of them just after that machine had appeared! You could have destroyed them! Why didn't you?!"

Rey sighed under his breath and replied. "Shinn, not only were both of our machines running low on power, but we were out numbered and most of our weapons had been destroyed, if we hadn't returned to the Minerva when we did, we probably would have been killed."

"You don't know that we would have lost." Shinn growled in anger before then walking out of the locker room. Shinn was a ZAFT Red Coat, an elite pilot, but he was also not the kind of person who admitted defeat easily. He had defeated the Freedom once before, and he would do so again, he just needed a strategy.

Later that night, the sound of the pressure door leading into the Archangels' hangar bay hissed open, and Murrue looked over her shoulder to see Kira Yamato walking towards her.

"What are you doing here, Kira?" Murrue asked as the brown-haired Coordinator walked over to her and stood beside her.

"Just trying to make sense of things."

"I see."

"Why are you here?" Kira asked after a moment of silence. "Can't sleep?"

Murrue smiled slightly as she replied. "I tried to, but..." She trailed off and followed his gaze to the three Gundams, which now towered over them. She didn't know exactly what was causing the young Coordinator his sleepless night; but she did know why she couldn't get any sleep, and now that reason was standing beside her.

Murrue couldn't stop thinking about Kira.

Sure there was a ten year age difference between herself and Kira, but she had heard about couples with as many as twenty years of age separating them, and yet they were still able to make their relationships work.

Murrue quickly glanced around the hanger. Once she was sure that they were the only two people in the hanger, she grabbed Kira's shoulder, turned him to face her, closed her eyes and kissed him on the lips.

Kira's amethyst eyes widened in shock, but he instantly surrendered to his captain as she gently wrapped her arms around his waist. Kira willingly returned the kiss, leaning into Murrue slightly as he mirrored her actions and wrapped his own arms around her waist.

As they pressed against each other, Murrue could feel the bulge between Kira's legs as it swelled under his uniform pants, and instantly gave away his feelings.

After about ten seconds, Murrue slowly broke the kiss. Her cheeks were flushed and her marigold eyes were now sparkling, filled with the love that she had been hiding from him since the day he agreed to train her as a mobile suit pilot.

A few minutes later, the door to Murrue's quarters slid open with a hiss. Murrue pulled Kira into her quarters, and as soon as they were inside she locked the door behind them.

By the time they had reached the bed, Kira had already striped down to just his pants. He pulled her against him and softly kissed her again, his mouth moving across her face and down her neck leaving a trail of fire across her skin.

His hands then moved up and cupped her breasts through the fabric of her shirt. A low moan escaped her lips as he caressed her and enflamed her passion. He brought his mouth back to capture hers, his tongue playing with hers as his hands worked on removing her shirt.

Murrue grinned playfully at Kira as she suddenly pushed him down to the bed, climbed on top of him and straddled him beneath her, pinning him. She didn't want him to forget who was really in charge.

Kira watched as Murrue straddled him, and removed her shirt and bra, exposing her bare chest. His eyes drank in her beauty and his hands moved with a life of their own over her thighs.

She leaned close and kissed his lips then down his neck. His hands tugged at her skirt, and Murrue knew exactly what he wanted. Without saying anything, she yanked down the zipper on her skirt and slowly pulled in off leaving her in nothing but a pair of white cotton panties.

Murrue's excitement heightened as she then unfastened Kira's pants and pulled them down, she took them off and did similarly with his boxers. Keeping his legs straddled between her, she could see his excitement. She stopped in front of his crotch and eyed him greedily.

Before even Kira could react, Murrue took his cock into her mouth and began to massage his thighs. Her hands traveled softly, tickling his nerves. Her tongue flicked quickly against his hard cock and she sucked deeply. He moaned louder from both stimulants and ran his hands through her hair, encouraging her. She took him deeper in her mouth and moved out. She pumped harder into him and listened to his breathing speed. She was unaware of her own desire growing and her own quickening heartbeat. She moans softly, enjoying his warmth in her mouth. She cupped his balls and fondled them absently to his delight.

Moaning, he came in her mouth, to which she swallowed hungrily. She smiled and licked back up his body, circling his nipples before he pulled her up to meet his lips. She still straddled him as he viciously kissed her. His excitement quickly returning, he cupped her ass cheeks and pulled her close to him. She moaned as she felt his throbbing cock against her swollen pussy. She desired him and rubbed her thighs against him.

Aroused by her moans, and unable to take her tease, he pushed her to her back and straddled her. He held her wrists above her head and smiled at her. He was through playing. He ran his hands down her bare chest and over her thighs. On his hands, his tongue circled her outer lips and tickled her clit. She grunted with pleasure and kept her hands as he has positioned, unable to move. He let his tongue explore her folds and flicked quickly, stimulating every nerve in her body.

He sucked and licked her juices. He loved the taste of her and his nostrils were drowning in her familiar husk. He was becoming hard again, and bit softly, excited. She gasped but sighed as a new wave of pleasure washed over her. She arched her back while her breathing came harshly.

"Yes." She panted. He was teasing her, knowing it was not his tongue she craved. The agony excited her more and increased her moaning. She moved her tips to his efforts and let her eyes roll back in their sockets. She trembled and ached for him to enter her. It aroused him to see her struggle.

Overcome with passion he gave into both desires and pushed into her now slick pussy. They moaned together, both relieved and newly excited. She moved her thighs as he pumped with her. He was coming close to the edge again but refused to let this fit of passion end so abruptly.

She ran her hands over his glistening body and panted louder with every trust. She began to cum and tightened the grip her thighs had around his body as she reached her peak. With her enthusiasm taught, he thrust harder making her shudder in orgasm. He met his climax after her and fell against her, too exhausted to move.

They lay together and she closed her eyes. He rested his forehead against hers and kissed her lips one last time.

"I love you." He said as his breathing began to take its normal rhythm.


	3. Burnout

**Kira x Murrue fanfic - Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

**Author's note (1):** The Chosen Path by MapleRose is highly similar to how my fic starts off, however, my fic is in no way a copy, nor is it meant to be one.

**Author's note (2):** Also, I suppose that this fic can be considered an A/U continuation of Destiny, since, I changed the story so that Neo Roanoke's DNA does not match that of Mu La Flaga.

* * *

Kira was constantly being forced into unfair battles, but in a way it sort of made sense. He was the pilot of the single most powerful weapon in the Three Ships Alliances' entire arsenal, and it was only natural for his enemies to go after him first. Kira was always going up against two or more enemies at a time. Within moments three more Zakus had converged on his position again. Kira charged between two of the enemy mobile suits and quickly rolled to the right, his beam saber cutting through the head of one Zaku and then another in one single fluid motion. Kira then evaded several more Zakus that were now firing on him with beam rifles.

Kira came up under the Zakus, cutting through the head of one before colliding weapons with a second. The two exchanged several blows before Kira took a heat hawk to the shoulder, his own beam saber stabbing through the Zaku's head at the same time. Kira was not able to get away from the Zaku in time, and he was sent backwards by the force of the explosion. His Gundam's right arm was now sparking but it was still useful, at least for the moment. Just then he saw the Destiny Gundam quickly approaching him.

Kira growled as he combined the Freedom's beam sabers and flew towards the Destiny, and as the two Gundam approached each other, Kira activated the Freedom's Mirage Collid Stealth System, causing his Gundam to suddenly vanish without a trace. Shinn quickly stopped his charge and began to look around for some sign of the enemy Gundam.

Kira yelled in anger, as Freedom seemingly appeared out of nowhere, ramming the Destiny from behind. The force of the impact caused the Destiny's thrusters to shut down. As the Destiny began to lose its flight capabilities, Freedom grabbed it around the waist, activated its own thrusters, and slammed the Destiny into the ground.

"I won't let you beat me again!!!" With a single brutal punch, Freedom again slammed the enemy Gundam into the ground, as Kira felt a wave of rage begin to eat away at him.

"I'm tired of simply disabling your mobile suits and letting you get away!" Kira screamed as he ruthlessly jumped onto the Destiny and began to beat it into the ground.

Murrue sighed softly from within the cockpit of the Strike Freedom Gundam as the ZAFT forces began retreating. She then heard a scream of terror echo from the coastline and looked over to see the Freedom relentlessly beating into the Destiny. Murrue stared for a second, and then began to speak through the open communications line. "Kira? Kira what are you doing? It's over, let him go!"

Kira didn't reply, continuing to ruthlessly slam his fists into the cockpit hatch of the Destiny. Even though he had severed all of its limbs and destroyed all of its weapons, he continued to beat on it.

"Kira, stop! It's over!" Athrun yelled in worry, flying the Justice down to stand beside Freedom, which was still beating the disabled Destiny into the ground. "The battle is over!"

Murrue looked over at him, puzzled as she thought. _'I don't like this...My head is hurting just from looking at him...What's going on?'_

Her question was answered very quickly, as Kira suddenly pounced on Athrun instead, the Freedom's beam saber leaving a crack in Justice's armor.

"What the hell?!?" Athrun yelled as his Gundam fell over, mostly from the shock of the sudden attack, giving Kira enough time to cut off Justice's right arm and some of its head. As the Justice fell onto its back, Athrun's head slammed into the headrest. As he blacked out, he saw the Freedom's Destiny looming menacingly over him.

"How are they?" Murrue asked softly as she walked into the Archangel's infirmary a few hours later, looking over at the unconscious pilot of Freedom's Destiny Gundam.

The doctor simply shrugged, as if he didn't know the answer himself. "I have no idea Captain. All the scans we ran proved that he's in perfect health, aside from a few minor muscle irritations, but that's to be expected in a pilot of his age and caliber. From what we can see, it's a burnout. Classic burnout."

"Burnout? You mean that he just...ran out of energy?" Murrue questioned, with a confused look on her face. "It looks that way." The doctor answered, pushing his glasses up his nose with two fingers. "All of our scans, and even the blood tests came back negative for anything, he's just exhausted himself."

"And what about Athrun?" Murrue questioned, as she looked over at the unconscious form of Athrun Zala.

"Well, he has a few shrapnel wounds and a good amount of blood loss, but he'll be alright with some sleep and time to let those wounds heal properly. He'll be pretty sore for a while though, I recommend that he gets some rest and keeps away from piloting."

The Doctor then glanced at Shinn Asuka, the pilot of the Destiny Gundam, before continuing. "And as for the Destiny's pilot, he lost a lot of blood, but he'll be alright as well, but once again, they all need some rest."

Murrue nodded in understanding and she glanced at Kira again before walking out of the infirmary. She wanted to stay with Kira, but she knew that right now it might not be the best idea.

Murrue sat in her chair on the bridge, she immediately turned to Miriallia and said. "Miriallia, could you please contact the Eternal, and the Orb Defense Headquarters? I need to talk to Lacus and Cagalli, hopefully one of them might be able to shed some light on why Kira went crazy earlier."

Murrue knew that "crazy" probably wasn't the correct term, but it was the best one she could think of considering what had happened during the last battle.

A few seconds later, Lacus and Cagalli both appeared on the main screen, and without wasting any time, Murrue asked. "You both saw what Kira did during the last battle." She paused for a few seconds before continuing. "Have either of you seen him act like that before?" Cagalli and Lacus both shook their heads, indicating that neither of them had ever seen Kira act so viciously before. Murrue nodded in understanding as a single tear slid down her cheek then she ordered the communication line closed.

Unknown to Murrue, both Cagalli and Lacus had noticed the tear as it slid down her cheek.

The next day began early, despite the pouring rain. As a group of ZAFT mobile suits approached the shore, their faces were suddenly illuminated by a flash of lightning, and Murrue saw the cold twin sensors of Gundams.

Athrun, Kira, and the captured pilot of the Destiny Gundam were all still unconscious at the moment, making her the Archangel's only pilot.

The Impulse leveled off its beam rifle, as Luna scowled in annoyance. "I didn't think that the Captain of the Archangel was an ace pilot," she snarled. "She must have a guardian angel."

The Legend opened fire with its own rifle and its DRAGOONs, which had swiveled to aim at the Freedom, but Murrue pushed the controls forward desperately, and the Freedom pitched down towards the water, the beams sailing by just inches over the Gundam's head.

"Aim for the wings," Rey insisted as he once again opened fire with his beam rifle and DRAGOONs, but again the Freedom dodged the blasts, veering towards the left and taking off low over the water.

As the Freedom ignited its Wings of Light, Murrue yelled. "It's time to end this!!!" Freedom streaked forward, leaving glowing afterimages in its wake as it blazed towards the Legend.

Legend's beam shields came up, just in time to cut one of Freedom's beam sabers in half, the separated half bursting into glowing plasma. Rey slashed at Freedom's chest, but the beam sabers bounced off of the Freedom's armor. Murrue dodged the Legend's next slash and shot it with her rail guns, knocking the Legend away.

"You tried to kill Kira!!!" Murrue screamed in anger as she unleashed her DRAGOONs. As soon as the weapons had cleared their mounts, they extended a small set of wings, ignited their internal engines and swarmed around the Impulse and the Legend.

Luna's eyes widened in surprise as she quickly took cover behind her shield and yelled. "How the hell can she use DRAGOONs in the atmosphere?!?"

Rey didn't answer as he again swiveled his own DRAGOONs, taking aim and firing at the Freedom. Murrue clenched her teeth as she opened fire with her twin plasma cannon, only to see the Legend smack her shots aside with its beam shield, before then slicing through one of her DRAGOONs with its beam javelin. Murrue growled as she put her beam rifles on the Gundam's hips, before reaching up to her wings, freeing the twin plasma cannons and combining them into a double barreled rifle.

"I will never let you hurt Kira again!!!" Murrue screamed as she pulled the trigger and the twin cannons fired. A single beam of blindingly bright blue and red light with power equal to the Loingrinn cannons of the Archangel, shot out of the end of the cannons. Both the Legend and the Impulse dodged the blast, but the Minerva was not so lucky.

"EVADE!!!" Talia ordered when she saw the blast streaking towards the Minerva. The ship quickly pitched up while rolling to the right, in an attempt to dodge it. The blast from Freedom's cannons ripped clean through the left wing of the ZAFT battleship, sending it crashing into the surface of the ocean.

Murrue let a grim smile cross her face as she recalled her DRAGOONs while the Minerva crashed into the ocean. Meanwhile both the Impulse and Legend flew high above her, their pilots stunned at the raw power of this new Gundam.

With the Minerva disabled, Murrue returned the plasma cannons to their mounts on the Gundam's wings, and then boosted back towards the Archangel.


	4. Revelations

**Kira x Murrue fanfic - Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

**Author's note (1):** The Chosen Path by MapleRose is highly similar to how my fic starts off, however, my fic is in no way a copy, nor is it meant to be one.

**Author's note (2):** Also, I suppose that this fic can be considered an A/U continuation of Destiny, since, I changed the story so that Neo Roanoke's DNA does not match that of Mu La Flaga.

* * *

In the Archangel's infirmary, Athrun was still unconscious, while Kira had regained consciousness only twenty minutes ago. Unknown to everyone, the pilot of the Destiny Gundam was about to regain consciousness as well.

"W-where am I?" Shinn Asuka groaned as his eyes slowly fluttered open. He looked around, quickly realizing that he was restrained and was in an infirmary. He assumed that he was onboard the Minerva, at least until he noticed her.

Shinn ground his teeth in nearly unchecked rage as Cagalli Yula Athha walked into the room. He watched as she walked past where he was restrained, only to stop beside a nearby bed. Shinn couldn't hear what the young blonde was saying, and he honestly didn't care. He just wanted to know where he was.

Shinn watched as the occupant of the other bed slowly sat up. It was a young man, about his age, with brown hair and purple eyes. Shinn assumed that this young man was Cagalli's brother, mostly because of how similar they looked.

Shinn watched, with only slight interest, as the young man's eyes suddenly widened and he yelled. "What?!"

Cagalli raised her voice as well, saying. "You heard me, Kira." Shinn took a moment to run that name through his mind. For some reason, it sounded familiar, but he couldn't remember where he had heard it.

Cagalli then took Kira's hand and began dragging him towards the door. As they walked by Shinn, he raised his voice slightly and while still trying to sound polite, since he knew that being rude wouldn't get answers to any of his questions, he asked. "Hey, where am I?"

Kira and Cagalli both stopped and turned to look at Shinn, then after a few seconds Cagalli replied. "You're on the Archangel, you were injured in the last battle. Your comrades in ZAFT didn't bother to recover your Gundam, even though there was still a chance that you were alive. So we rescued you ourselves." It wasn't exactly the truth, but it wasn't really a lie either. After the last battle, the ZAFT forces hadn't bothered to send out any search parties to look for survivors, nor had they tried to contact the Archangel, or Orb to ask if they had recovered any of their pilots.

Shinn nodded in understanding, letting out a slight sigh as Cagalli and Kira walked out of the infirmary. He lay there for a few minutes, wondering if Cagalli was really telling him the truth, or if he was actually their prisoner.

Meanwhile onboard the Minerva, Lunamaria Hawke was nearly panicking. Captain Gladys hadn't bothered to send out a search party to look for Shinn and the Destiny Gundam.

Luna couldn't care less about the Destiny Gundam, but she cared a great deal for Shinn and she knew that with each minute that passed, there was less of a chance of finding him alive. She knew that by now Shinn was either dead, or had been captured. Luna suspected that he had been captured, in which case there was a chance that he was still alive.

_'To hell with the consequences. If Shinn is alive, I'll deal with being labeled as a traitor. It will be a relatively small price to pay if I discover that he is alive.'_ Luna thought as she walked into the hanger and looked around, she sighed in relief when she saw that only three technicians were there, that would make her plan easier to execute.

Sure, she could take the Impulse, but that would require hacking the Minerva's computer, which was something that she didn't have the time for. Instead, she ran over to the Legend Gundam. She found that luck was on her side; the cockpit was wide open and the zip line was extended. Luna quickly grabbed the zip line and let it lift her to the cockpit.

As soon as Luna had activated the Legend, alarms began to blare throughout the ship. Not wanting to take and chances, Luna activated the Phase Shift Armor the instant that the Legend had come online.

Before Talia could ask what was going on, one of the technicians appeared on the screen and yelled. "The Legend has been activated, it-" The man was interrupted when the Legend raised its beam rifle and fired, the green lance energy instantly destroying the hanger doors. Then before anyone could do anything else, the Legend activated its thrusters and flew out of the Minerva.

Kira had protested fiercely as Cagalli had all but dragged him out of the Archangel's infirmary, but now he just sighed and shook his head in defeat as he said. "Cagalli, I don't want to talk about…"

He was quickly interrupted. "Listen to your older sister! You're going to talk about this whether you want to or not!" Cagalli chastised, glaring at Kira as he nodded.

A few minutes later, Murrue landed the Freedom's Destiny Gundam in the Archangel's hanger bay. After shutting the Gundam down, she opened the cockpit hatch, lowered herself on the zip line, and headed into the pilots' locker room.

Murrue was very surprised when she walked into the locker room and found that Kira and Cagalli were both in the locker room, sitting on the bench in the middle of the room, seemingly waiting for her. Murrue quickly changed out of her pilot suit and walked over to the twins, sitting between the two.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Cagalli spoke up. "Captain Ramius, there are rumors that you and Kira have been in an intimate relationship, all I want to know is whether these rumors are true or not."

Murrue looked at Cagalli, a shocked look on her face, as she replied. "Cagalli, before you start to believe rumors, let me remind you that there is a ten year age difference between Kira and myself, it would never work out."

Cagalli looked at Murrue for a few seconds before nodding. "That's true, however many crewmember have told me that they have seen the two of you together a lot lately." Cagalli paused for a moment before she continued. "All of the crewmembers that I asked told me that you two started to spend more time together only a few days after the Freedom was destroyed."

_'Shit!'_ Murrue thought to herself, but she simply laughed the accusation off. "Cagalli, trust me. Even though Kira is the Ultimate Coordinator, I don't think that he would be able to effectively please me if we were in an intimate relationship."

Cagalli giggled slightly as she stood up, walking towards the door. When she reached the doorway, Cagalli turned to Kira and said. "Well, Kira it seems that you were telling the truth after all."

As soon as Cagalli had left, Murrue sighed in relief and wrapped her arms around Kira's waist, and while embracing him, she gently kissed his neck. They both jumped in surprise a few seconds later when the door once again swung open. Cagalli stood in the doorway, staring at them, the look on her face one of complete shock. Once she had recovered from her shock, Cagalli glared at the two, waiting for an explanation.

Finally after a full twenty seconds, Cagalli sighed and said. "I can't believe this, both of you lied to me." Cagalli then shifted her gaze slightly and glared at Kira. "Kira, I told you before I dragged you down here that if you told me the truth, I would have considered not telling Lacus right away, but since you lied to me, I'm going to tell her now."

Less then five minutes later, Cagalli was on the bridge. Not only had she somehow managed to convince Miriallia to open a communications line to the Eternal, but she had also been able to convince her that it was an emergency.

"No, Lacus, this is not a joke. I saw it myself. Kira and Captain Ramius were kissing." Cagalli was about to continue when Murrue grabbed her arm, roughly yanking her away from the console.

"Kill that communications link, now!!!" Murrue ordered, loud enough so that everyone knew she was upset, but not so loud as to be heard through the communications link. Once the communications link had been closed, Murrue turned to face Cagalli, her face red with anger.

After a few short seconds of silence, Kira walked onto the bridge, quickly walking up to Murrue and standing beside her as he glared at Cagalli.


	5. METEORs of Justice

**Kira x Murrue fanfic - Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

**Author's note (1):** The Chosen Path by MapleRose is highly similar to how my fic starts off, however, my fic is in no way a copy, nor is it meant to be one.

**Author's note (2):** Also, I suppose that this fic can be considered an A/U continuation of Destiny, since, I changed the story so that Neo Roanoke's DNA does not match that of Mu La Flaga.

* * *

Three days had passed since Lunamaria Hawke had brought the Legend Gundam to the Archangel, and when she had discovered that her sister, Meyrin was onboard she decided to join the Archangel. Luna was also very quick to convince Shinn to join the Archangel as well.

Athrun had regained consciousness about an hour after Shinn, and to Athrun's surprise, when he explained that Kira was the pilot of the Freedom, Shinn willingly accepted the fact, knowing that no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't change the past.

The pilots watched out of one of the windows as the clouds started to disappear and the void of space began and after a moment of silence, Kira turned to face Shinn and asked. "Shinn, do you know why I fight like I do?"

Shinn thought about the question for a moment, then shook his head. Kira frowned slightly as he replied. "Well, think about all of the people you've killed, many have families who now hate you as well. That's why I no longer kill."

Shinn thought for a moment before he replied. "True enough, but at the same time, if you only disable your opponents, they will be more likely to simply rebuild their machines and continue to attack you."

Luna slowly floated towards the now deactivated Legend Gundam ten minutes later. The model number of that machine had always caused shivers of fear to race down her spine, and as she looked at the machine she thought. _'ZGMF-X666S Legend...Why in the world did ZAFT give this machine a model number like that anyway?'_

Meanwhile, on the Minerva everyone watched in shock as they suddenly received word that, not only did they have to worry about the Requiem cannon, but that there was also a nuclear strike force which had been launched from the Moon and was heading towards the PLANTs.

At the same time, everyone the Archangel watched the news in shock. The Archangel, Kunsanagi and Eternal quickly altered their course in order to intercept the nuclear strike force since they had received word that Yzak Joule and his fleet had destroyed most of the mobile suits, which had been guarding Requiem's first relay point and were now making their way to the relay point itself in order to destroy it.

An hour later, the Archangel, Kunsanagi and Eternal approached the Earth Alliance's nuclear strike force. The two forces were getting dangerously close to the PLANTs, and immediately the three sides opened fire on each other.

Taking advantage of the confusion, the Earth Alliance ships quickly launched their Moebius units armed with nuclear missiles.

The Archangel quickly opened its hanger doors, and once they were open the Destiny, Infinite Justice, Legend, Strike Freedom, and Freedom's Destiny shot out of the ship.

The Infinite Justice and Freedom's Destiny immediately boosted towards the Eternal.

Both METEOR units were drifting nearby, open and ready. Kira carefully backed his Gundam into the METEOR unit. A few seconds later, the Freedom's Destiny Gundam shuddered slightly as it connected with the METEOR, and Kira clenched his teeth as he armed the METEOR's weapons.

Kira then glanced over to the Eternal's port side and watched as Athrun backed the Infinite Justice Gundam into the other METEOR unit.

As the Infinite Justice and Freedom's Destiny linked with the METEORs, the Moebius units approached the PLANTs and launched their nuclear missiles. Lunamaria boosted forward, quickly launching her DRAGOONs and opening fire, destroying nearly half of the missiles.

Kira and Athrun then unleashed a massive barrage of firepower from their METEORs, destroying the remaining nuclear missiles before they reached the PLANTs, while Shinn and Murrue disabled any remaining enemy mobile suits.

"When will this insanity end?" Luna asked as she floated out of the pilots' locker room onboard the Eternal. Shinn sighed as he followed Luna, floating only a few feet behind her. Shinn gently wrapped his arms around Luna, hugging her as he answered. "I don't know, but I hope it ends soon."

As Gilbert Durandal's shuttle approached, he could not help but admire the great massive structure of Messiah, looming in the distance.

It was an almost alien structure, massive and elegant, a dark, gray asteroid with three towers at the top and a single long spire stretching down off the bottom. It was studded with artificial constructs, and surrounded by three massive rings that housed the mobile fortress's intricate beam shield system.

But the main weapon, the construct that drew even Gilbert's attention, was the massive metallic dish built into the asteroid's surface, the NEO-GENESIS system. The secret weapon that the Alliance would never see coming when they inevitably tried to land the deathblow.


	6. Backlash

**Kira x Murrue fanfic - Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

**Author's note (1):** The Chosen Path by MapleRose is highly similar to how my fic starts off, however, my fic is in no way a copy, nor is it meant to be one.

**Author's note (2):** Also, I suppose that this fic can be considered an A/U continuation of Destiny, since, I changed the story so that Neo Roanoke's DNA does not match that of Mu La Flaga.

* * *

Later that evening, onboard the Archangel, the pressure door leading into the Captains' Quarters hissed open and Murrue smiled as Kira walked into her quarters. Kira returned the smile as he walked over to Murrue, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her on the cheek.

Murrue smiled sweetly as she grabbed Kira's shoulders and pushed herself against him, pressing her lips into his. Kira then felt Murrue force his mouth open as she pushed him towards the bed, Kira blushed slightly as he noticed that the sheets had been pulled down.

Kira instantly realized what Murrue was doing and obediently laid down on the bed, smiling up at her as she broke the kiss. Murrue grinned as she quickly straddled his waist and an instant later, her tongue once again dug hungrily into his mouth, carefully exploring every inch.

Murrue smiled as she broke the kiss a moment later, climbing off of Kira's waist and moving to sit beside him. Her beautiful, shoulder length hair now framed her face and Kira was now slowly running his hands through it, but she pretended not to notice it as she sweetly smiled.

"Kira, have you ever imagined me with longer hair?" Murrue asked as Kira continued to run his hands through her hair. Murrue figured that if she was going to have an intimate relationship with Kira, she would need to know what aroused him.

"You? No." Kira replied, hesitating slightly, but it was obvious to Murrue that he was lying. Murrue smiled, if Kira did in fact have a hair fetish, it would certainly make their relationship more interesting.

Murrue decided to put that thought aside for the moment as she removed her shirt and bra, exposing her bare chest. As he watched Murrue exposing her breasts Kira's mouth literally watered as he stared at the wonderful sight of her large pink nipples framed by her breasts.

As he watched Murrue exposing her breasts, Kira's mouth literally watered as he stared at the sight of the large pink nipples framed by her breasts. Murrue smiled as she guided Kira's mouth to her right nipple, but she also noticed that for some reason he seemed to be very nervous.

"You seem nervous, Kira." Murrue softly cooed into his ear. Kira blushed slightly as he replied. "I am a little nervous." Murrue smiled as she kissed him and replied. "Don't be."

Kira nodded as he slowly reached forward and opened his mouth. As the breast came closer to him he felt a surge of warmth through his groin, and as Kira took her right nipple into his mouth tongue he felt Murrue wrap her arms around him, firmly holding him so that he couldn't escape.

Kira instantly realized what Murrue wanted and began to gently, yet eagerly suck on her breasts. Kira smiled a few seconds later when he was rewarded with a moan and felt a shudder of pleasure flow through Murrue's entire body, then he grinned as he slowly pulled away, gently stroking her nipples with his thumbs.

Murrue smiled as she reached between Kira's legs and touched his cock with her hands, light strokes at first and then a little more firmly, actually grasping it. Exploring his balls she found more reactions as she stroked them and held them in her hand.

Slowly, she brought her mouth down to his shaft, teasingly licking it. One of his hands clenched a little in her hair as she carefully licked him, and a small moan from him let her know that he was definitely enjoying it.

Encouraged, Murrue opened her mouth and put the head of his cock in it, then began sliding her mouth up and down his shaft, tickling with her tongue and sucking gently, while toying with his balls with her hands, she enjoyed the power of having him in her mouth, feeling the tautness of his balls in her hands.

Gently she ran her tongue up the underside of his shaft, making him moan again. She became more and more confident, sucking a little harder and moving a little faster, trying to fit more and more of his dick into her mouth.

About halfway down the length of his dick she hit her gag reflex, and try as she might she couldn't get past it, but rather than worrying about it she just put her hands around the bottom of his shaft and began moving them up and down in rhythm with her mouth.

After all, it was only her second time giving a blow job, he probably didn't expect a completely stellar one...and her girlfriends had told her that sometimes it just wasn't possible to get past a gag-reflex, not without lots of practice. Her hands would do just as well for the moment.

Suddenly the door hissed open and quicker then she could ever remember moving before, Murrue had yanked the sheets over both herself and Kira, covering their naked bodies.

Kira and Murrue both stared at Lacus Clyne as she stood in the doorway, if she was upset, she was doing a very good job of hiding it. Lacus calmly walked into Murrue's quarters and without saying a word, she grabbed a chair, moved it beside the bed and sat down.

After what felt like ten hours, but was actually only ten seconds, Lacus spoke up, but her voice was quieter then normal. "Kira...I didn't believe Cagalli when she tried to tell me that you were in an intimate relationship with Captain Ramius."

Lacus paused for a few seconds before continuing. "A-at the time, I thought that she might have simply been playing some sort of joke on me..." She said, her voice trailing off.

Lacus looked at the floor for a moment, then she looked back towards Kira and Murrue as she said. "The fact that what Cagalli told me was true...it's making me question my whole value system and right now, I'm asking myself if I've been a fool for my whole life."

Lacus wiped her eyes, then she did something that neither Kira or Murrue had ever expected her to do; she balled her hands into fists and took a swing at him. She connected with a closed fist, as hard as she was capable of hitting him. It was unexpected and knocked him out of the bed and onto the floor.

As if the sudden strike wasn't enough of a surprise, Lacus surprised both Kira and Murrue once again as she walked over to Kira and kicked him in the stomach, forcing the air from his lungs.

Kira curled into a tight ball on the floor as Lacus glared at him, tears now streaming freely down her cheeks. As Kira writhed in pain, Lacus hissed. "Kira Yamato, I hate you and I hope that you die in the next battle."

Lacus certainly didn't have to wait very long for the next battle.

A few hours later, the bridge of the Eternal was humming with activity when Lacus took her seat in the captain's chair. Andrew Waltfeld glanced up at her and nodded in greeting, but he also noticed that there were tears slowly dripping down her cheeks.

Lacus glanced over at Meyrin Hawke when she suddenly cried out. "Ma'am there are six unidentified mobile suits approaching us!"

"I'm not in the mood for this right now," Lacus growled. "Pull the Eternal back, let the Archangel deal with the approaching mobile suits."

Everyone on the bridge stared at Lacus for a few seconds, not moving a muscle, but then she yelled. "I am not going to repeat myself again, pull the Eternal back, now!!!"

Everyone was shocked by Lacus's sudden outburst and they quickly followed their orders, pulling the Eternal back behind the Archangel.

Six mobile suits were approaching, but they were unlike any previously mentioned ZAFT units, and there was no reason for the Alliance to be in the area and sending only a single squad of mobile suits towards them. A visual scan had produced nothing, but the high speed and low altitude at which they were moving suggested that these six machines were ZAFT's newest production models, the DOM Troopers.

As he hopped into the cockpit of his Gundam, Kira cracked his knuckles, activating the Freedom's Destiny in an instant and watching the hangar carefully. There was activity around the Infinite Justice as well, but so far as he knew, only he and Athrun would be launching.

The Infinite Justice stepped onto the port catapult; the Freedom's Destiny stepped onto the starboard one. The Infinite Justice took off with a roar, blasting off into the pitch blackness of space and Kira clenched his fists around the controls, he had to focus on the battle.

"Freedom's Destiny, cleared for launch," Miriallia's voice said. Kira narrowed his eyes at the open patch of sky in the Archangel's catapult.

"Kira Yamato, Freedom's Destiny, launching!"

The Freedom's Destiny took off with a flash.

Kira fell into formation next to the Infinite Justice, glancing over at it. Athrun glanced back, and they both looked up ahead, at the six dim shapes in the blackness. Kira magnified the image and was greeted with the specter of six bazooka-toting black-and-purple-painted mobile suits, all bearing ZAFT's distinctive monoeye, all speeding towards the fleet at high speed.

"Are those the DOM Troopers?" Kira asked warily.

"Probably," Athrun answered, consulting the Infinite Justice's database. "There's a file on it, but I didn't think ZAFT had rolled them out this quickly."

The Freedom's Destiny and Infinite Justice lunged apart as the DOMs opened fire with a volley of beam shots, from cannons mounted underneath the barrels of their bazookas.

"What the hell kind of weapon is that?" Kira snarled.

"You take the three on the left!" Athrun instructed. "I'll handle the right!"

The two Gundams took off.

Athrun narrowed his eyes as the DOMs came shrieking in, opening fire. He skirted aside from their shots, but three of them broke off to chase him, swarming around him and firing bazooka shells. Diving between their shots, Athrun grunted as he missed one and it slammed into his machine's torso, throwing him back. The Phase Shift armor was unharmed, but Athrun shook his head in frustration, drawing back with a beam volley. The lead DOM deflected the shots with a beam shield mounted on its forearm and fired a beam shot back.

"They have beam shields too?!" Athrun exclaimed. "Kira!"

Nearby, the Freedom's Destiny spiraled gracefully through the air, dodging a chain of beam shots and explosive shells. The DOMs swerved around him, tracing his flight path with beam fire, as Kira dove backwards, deflecting shots with his own beam shields. He tried to fire back with his beam rifle, but the DOMs jetted aside and continued their volley as if he hadn't fired a shot.

"They're so fast," Kira grunted. "What the hell are these things made of?!"

The DOMs came charging in towards Athrun, the leader drawing a beam saber. He blinked in surprise, pulling back behind his beam shield, dodging a trio of sweeping saber swipes, and fired back with his CIWS. The DOMs darted apart, spreading out and opening fire on the Infinite Justice from all sides. Athrun growled in frustration and boosted forward, whirling around to face his opponents again; they quickly gathered into a tight formation, firing again and forcing Athrun back with more bazooka shells.

"They can't be this powerful…!" He snarled.

The lead DOM Trooper charged, beam saber drawn and raised; Athrun's eyes flashed as he saw the seed, and with a scream, he charged, igniting the blade on his beam boomerang and firing the Grapple Stinger forward. It lodged itself in the DOM's right forearm— before it could react, Athrun retracted the Stinger with a flash, jerking the DOM forward and impaling its right arm on the boomerang's blade. The arm exploded in a flash of fire, throwing the wounded mobile suit back. Athrun lunged up out of the smoke, squeezing off a beam shot to blow the bazooka out of the second DOM's hand. It sped away, backpedaling for distance before Athrun could fire again. The third came charging in from behind, beam saber drawn in its left hand. Athrun narrowed his eyes and whipped around with a devastating roundhouse kick, igniting the right leg beam blade as he turned and slicing off the DOM's outstretched left arm at the elbow. The damaged mobile suits pulled back, clearly not finished off, but clearly surprised.

Across the battlefield, Kira lunged backwards under the combined firepower of three DOMs, all firing their scattering beam cannons. He increased the beam shield's radius to encompass the entire Freedom's Destiny Gundam, but the DOMs pummeled his beam shield with bazooka shells, forcing him back with sheer kinetic energy. Kira growled, watching them dart around him, as two of them set up to flank him and the third came charging in, saber drawn. The DOMs on the sides opened fire, aiming at his wings and hoping to disable him, Kira narrowed his eyes as the seed burst.

The Freedom's Destiny drew a beam saber, activating it with a flash, as its Wings of Light exploded to life and effortlessly dodged the beams. Before the DOM in front of him could react, Kira charged forward with a scream, slicing its bazooka in half with a paralyzing beam saber blow. The DOM tried to turn around, but Kira blew its right arm off at the shoulder with a well-placed beam rifle blast, and took off with a blur of afterimages as the two intact DOMs opened fire again.

He went charging towards the enemy on the left with a scream. The DOM desperately fired back, but its shots passed harmlessly through a haze of afterimages, and with a shriek of torn metal, Kira brought his sword down through the DOM's bazooka, slicing its right forearm off in the process. A stunning kick to the DOM's face sent it reeling backward. Kira whipped around as another shell went screaming past and fired back at the final DOM with his beam rifle, it took refuge behind its beam shield, but an instant later, Kira dove up into its face, kicking its left arm skyward and tearing it off at the elbow with a palm cannon blast. The mangled DOMs backed away, clawing for distance from the Freedom's Destiny and its shimmering wings.

Three more damaged DOMs shot by, the Infinite Justice charging after them. One of them, sparks flying from the severed stump of its right arm, charged towards the Infinite Justice with its beam saber drawn back. Athrun skirted aside effortlessly, firing the Grapple Stinger and burying it in the DOM's side. He yanked the DOM back towards him, igniting the beam boomerang blade and impaling the DOM through its head. Another DOM, missing its left forearm and beam saber, came sweeping in towards Athrun with its bazooka leveled off, but a green beam rifle blast sliced through the handle of the DOM's beam saber, blowing apart the remaining arm. The Freedom's Destiny dropped in next to the Infinite Justice, using his beam shield to deflect a beam shot from a DOM missing its left forearm.

"They're not that tough!" Kira growled.

Athrun nodded; the two Gundams took off towards their wounded prey. A DOM missing its entire right arm came sweeping in from the side towards Athrun, beam saber drawn. Athrun narrowed his eyes at the charging foe, bringing his beam shield around to deflect the saber blow. He thrust his arm up, sending the DOM's saber arm skyward, and fired a point-blank beam rifle shot into its unprotected cockpit, wiping it out in a blaze.

Kira twisted and turned around his two hapless foes, one DOM that had lost its right forearm and bazooka, the other that had lost only its bazooka. The damaged DOM swept in, beam saber upraised, Kira countered with a lightning-fast palm cannon strike from his left hand, catching the DOM's remaining arm and ripping it off.

The lone DOM toting a bazooka darted to and fro as it desperately tried to avoid the charging Infinite Justice. Athrun's eyes flashed as he fired the Grapple Stinger forward, snaring the DOM's bazooka. He yanked it out of the DOM's hand, flinging it away into the vastness of space. The DOM desperately tried to draw its beam saber, but as it brought the saber down, Athrun severed its right arm at the elbow with a leg blade-assisted kick.

Swinging its beam saber wildly, the final DOM jetted backward at full speed, struggling to escape. Kira followed at only two thirds of the Freedom's Destiny's top speed, effortlessly weaving between the DOM's frenzied swipes and letting his foe catch only afterimages. At last, the DOM slammed on the brakes, saber upraised for a surprise blow, but Kira screamed back, catching the DOM's arm with his left hand and ramming his beam saber into the DOM's head.

Sparks went flying from the disabled machine as Kira deactivated his beam saber, but suddenly all of the now disabled DOMs self-destructed. Kira, shocked by the fact that the enemy pilots willingly self-destructed, couldn't move the Freedom's Destiny away fast enough and the explosion of the DOM in front of him quickly engulfed him.

The heat of the explosion succeeded in partially melting and greatly weakening the armor protecting the cockpit. With the armor partially melted, the Phase Shift deactivated. As if it wasn't bad enough, the temperature in the cockpit was quickly rising. Suddenly the monitors exploded due to the heat, the glass fragments showering Kira and lodging themselves all over his body causing him to scream in pain as the glass fragments pierced him.

Athrun glanced back at the Archangel, the Eternal and the Kunsanagi, but suddenly the now disabled enemy mobile suits self-destructed. Athrun watched in horror as the Freedom's Destiny was engulfed by one of the explosions and a moment later he heard Kira scream in pain.

As soon as the explosion had faded, Athrun boosted over to the Freedom's Destiny and quickly took it back to the Archangel.

Three days later, Kira lay on one of the recovery beds in the Archangel's infirmary. He was connected to a tangle of wires and IV tubes, his body was completely still. Murrue and Lacus were both there, watching over him, both hoping that he would survive.

Despite what Lacus had said earlier, she didn't really want Kira to die.

Kira groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around, quickly realizing that he was in the Archangel's infirmary, and he also noticed that Lacus and Murrue were both watching him. Lacus was the first to speak, her voice was calm, but Kira could tell that she was still upset and quite sad. "Kira, I'm so sorry about earlier."

Lacus paused, just long enough to wipe away the tears that had slipped from the corners of her eyes, and then she smiled as she continued. "I clearly over-reacted, but I have now come to accept your relationship with Captain Ramius."

"W-will you please forgive me, Kira?" Lacus softly asked, her emotions finally betraying her as more tears slipped from her eyes as she began to quietly cry. Lacus continued to watch Kira as she waited for him to respond, she wanted him to be happy, even if he wasn't destined to be with her.

Kira smiled and nodded as he replied. "Lacus, I forgave you as soon as you had walked into the room. Because, in a situation like that, it's completely understandable why you would be upset."

Lunamaria was now in her room as she let herself fall onto the bed. She grumbled in her pillow and she didn't bother to take off her uniform. Suddenly she heard someone enter her room. She looked up saw Shinn standing in her room, looking around.

"What do you want?" She asked a bit harshly.

"Ouch, rough day huh?" He asked sarcastically.

Lunamaria glared at him and put her face back into her pillow.

Shinn smiled slightly as he walked over to Luna's bed, sat down, and gently put his hand on her back. Luna sighed slightly as she asked. "It feels weird, fighting against ZAFT."

Shinn nodded slightly then he replied. "It may feel weird, but I'd rather fight against former comrades then contribute to the loss of humanity's freedom."

Luna sat up and smiled as she wrapped her arms around Shinn's neck and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss.

About an hour later Murrue carefully carried Kira into her quarters. After she had laid him on the bed she glared at him for a moment, then she suddenly yelled. "Kira, you take too many risks on the battlefield!"

Kira let a slight whimper escape his lips as Murrue stood over him, finally she sighed and her voice softened as she continued. "Kira, I just don't want to loose you. I've already lost too many loved ones."


	7. Battlefield of Destiny

**Kira x Murrue fanfic - Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

**Author's note (1):** The Chosen Path by MapleRose is highly similar to how my fic starts off, however, my fic is in no way a copy, nor is it meant to be one.

**Author's note (2):** Also, I suppose that this fic can be considered an A/U continuation of Destiny, since, I changed the story so that Neo Roanoke's DNA does not match that of Mu La Flaga.

* * *

"Rey Za Burrel, Core Splendor, taking off." Rey said as he launched from the Minerva's centerline catapult. The Minerva then launched the chest flyer, and the leg flyer.

The missile launchers disconnected from the Core Splendor as it transformed into the cockpit for the Impulse Gundam. It activated the first laser lock and docked with the Leg Flyer. Then came the second laser lock and it docked with the chest flyer creating the complete Impulse.

Rey carefully moved the Impulse Gundam towards the Deliverance, ZAFTs newest Eternal-class ship. The starboard METEOR unit was drifting nearby, open and ready. Rey ejected the Force Silhouette and backed into the lock.

"Rey," Talia's voice warned, "the METEOR will do you no good against a lone mobile suit. Use it against warships and mobile suit squadrons instead."

"Understood," Rey answered. The Impulse shuddered as it connected with the METEOR, and Rey clenched his teeth, arming its weapons.

He looked up at the Alliance fleet, taking off with a roar. A squadron of Dagger Ls formed up in front of a Drake, outfitted with some kind of enormous emitter on its hull. Rey opened fire with a blazing volley of beam cannons, the shots ripped through the Alliance mobile suits, but slammed harmlessly against the positron reflector shield.

Rey scowled. "Merely against these things…" He snarled, igniting the beam swords and sliding past the shield and slashing the ship in half. "I have no time for you!"

The Impulse lunged up over another ship, cleaving in two with a downward hack. Another battalion of mobile suits charged at him, spewing beam blasts. Rey's eyes flashed, as he swung back, opening up with a barrage of missiles and smashing the Alliance mobile suits out of the sky.

"Shinn," he growled, scanning the battlefield for the Destiny's distinctive beam wings, "I'm coming for you…"

Rey scowled as both Shinn and Luna approached. Without and hesitation, he charged towards the Destiny and Legend. The crosshairs passed over them both, he opened fire. Shinn's eyes flashed, his beam shields springing to life to deflect the shots.

"Rey!" Shinn shouted.

"That's Rey?!" Luna exclaimed. The Destiny took off, activating its beam wings.

"I'll handle him!" Shinn yelled back.

Rey sneered, firing his beam cannons and a cloud of missiles again. "I will not let you reach Messiah!" He yelled, igniting both of his beam swords. Shinn narrowed his eyes, boosted to the left and the missiles arced around him, disappearing into space. Rey scowled, charging, and swung his swords horizontally. but Shinn somersaulted effortlessly over them, ducking aside as Rey followed up with another beam cannon volley.

"You think you can beat me with that thing?!" Shinn growled.

With a snarl, Rey returned fire again and Shinn ducked aside again, afterimages flashing around him. The Impulse pulled back as Shinn squeezed off a blast of his own from the long range beam cannon, narrowly missing the METEOR. Rey swung both of his swords up, bringing them down on the Destiny, but Shinn blocked them both with his beam shields, sliding down under the blades and slamming his hands into the swords, tearing them apart with his palm cannons.

"Dammit!" Rey snarled, abandoning the beam swords and pulling back with a beam cannon barrage. Shinn slalomed aside it, and the Destiny raised its hand, Shinn figured that now would be a good time to test out the jamming systems, which had been installed on the Destiny while he was on the Eternal.

Rey looked over his shoulder in disbelief, as the METEOR's own missiles slammed into him from behind, wiping out the METEOR's engine array. As the METEOR exploded, the Destiny and the Legend took off.

As Rey pulled himself from the wreckage of his METEOR, drawing his beam rifle, he scowled, watching them go. The Impulse took off, heading back towards the Minerva. Rey now knew that if he wanted to defeat Shinn, he would need something more powerful then the Impulse.

A few minutes later, Shinn's eyes widened in disbelief as the Providence Gundam launched from the Minerva, slamming into the Destiny and shoving it back. "Enough of this!" Rey snapped. "Your intransigence is your undoing!"

He swung up his beam rifle to fire, but another beam blast cut him off, forcing him back. Rey dove upwards, keeping his DRAGOONs focused on the Destiny, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Lunamaria!"

Inside the Legend, beam rifle and DRAGOONs pointed up at the Providence, Luna scowled determinedly at her enemy.

"I won't let Shinn fight alone," she said. "Even if I can only distract you, I'll do it!" The Legend roared up towards the Providence, firing again and forcing it back. "I have power too!"

"Luna!" Shinn cried, desperately dodging Rey's DRAGOON fire. "Don't! You can't handle him!"

"You are always here…" Rey snarled, returning fire with his own rifle and dodging the Legend's DRAGOON shots. "You are always the weakest link…"

The Providence's DRAGOONs vanished, and Shinn realized in horror that they were no longer aiming for him.

"I'll take you down, Rey!" Luna yelled, raising her beam rifle.

Rey's eyes flashed furiously. "Disappear!"

Shinn reached up in horror. "Luna!"

The Providence's DRAGOONs opened fire, a barrage of beams slammed into the Legend, blowing off its limbs and DRAGOON backpack and halting the maimed mobile suit in its tracks. Rey leveled off his beam rifle and fired.

The final beam shot speared the Legend in the chest, and Shinn's eyes widened in horror.

"Shinn," he heard Luna's voice say, "I love you..."

"Luna…" Shinn whispered.

The Legend exploded.

"LUNA!"

Shinn felt tears well up in his eyes, as he stared in horror and disbelief at where the Legend had been a few seconds before.

Meanwhile, across the battlefield, the Freedom's Destiny Gundam fired its chest-mounted 20mm CIWS at an approaching Providence Zaku, causing some damage and forcing the pilot, Shiho Hahnenfuss, to back away slightly. Kira then freed and ignited a beam saber in his right hand, with the now combined beam rifle in his left hand and boosted forward.

As Kira charged, the Providence Zaku fired three blasts, in rapid succession from its beam rifle, the blasts heading for the right arm, head, and cockpit of the Freedom's Destiny Gundam.

Kira quickly moved the right arm of the Freedom's Destiny up and over the first blast, then he moved his shield to the right, blocking the shot heading for the cockpit and finally the Freedom's Destiny leaned its head to the right, dodging the last blast.

With a scream, Athrun drove the Infinite Justice's beam saber into the Gunbarrel Windam's striker pack, and before it could explode, he kicked the sparking remains towards another Windam. The third Windam lunged up over its disabled comrades, beam saber raised. Athrun deflected it with his beam shield, and grinned.

"Too slow, bitch!" He shouted, firing his beam rifle and destroying the Windam's head. He lunged up over the now disabled mobile suit, firing at the remaining Windam with a barrage of shots from his beam rifle. It drew back behind its shield, Athrun swept in, and before the Windam could react, Athrun had severed the head with his beam saber.

As the Strike Freedom Gundam pulled alongside the Eternal, Lacus glanced at it before she heard Murrue's voice come through the open communications line. "I can get you out of there!" Murrue protested as the Eternal sped towards the positron shield, which was protecting the Requiem cannon. "You don't have to die!"

Lacus was now the only person left onboard the Eternal, since she had ordered everyone else to evacuate.

"Without someone to guide the ship, they might knock it off course," Lacus responded. "This is the last thing I can do for you. Now go, help the others bring peace to this world." She narrowed her eyes at the ominous pit of the Requiem and ignited the Eternal's thrusters for the final time.

As the Eternal sped forward, Lacus looked out the window at the Strike Freedom and smiled. "I'll give my life so that you can live the rest of yours in peace. I hope that you and Kira have a good life together, I love him with all my heart and I hope that he will be happy with you." Lacus paused for a second, then she smiled slightly and added. "Please remember me."

Murrue nodded as she watched, with tears in her eyes, as the Eternal plowed forward, disregarding the desperate mobile suits in front of it. Murrue squeezed her eyes shut, the Strike Freedom offered a grim salute.

On the bridge, Lacus saluted back, and smiled as the Strike Freedom quickly pulled away.

The Eternal slammed into the positron shield, bursting through with a crash and a shriek of twisting metal. It sped down into the depths of the cannon, on the bridge, as sparks and smoke filled the air, Lacus's eyes flashed.

The Eternal then fired its remaining anti-air guns and missiles into the mouth of the cannon. The Requiem exploded and Lacus smiled as she vanished in the blast.

"Holy shit!!!" Athrun, Cagalli, Kira, and Shinn exclaimed in unison, as the Requiem cannon suddenly lit up like the Sun, spewing fire and smoke more then thirty miles into space, but they had only glanced at the massive explosion since they were still fighting.

As the massive explosion slowly faded, Murrue sniffled and said. "We promise that we will remember you, Lacus." She paused just long enough to open the visor of her helmet and wipe the tears from her eyes before she finished. "No one will ever forget the sacrifice which you made today."

The Akatsuki's remote turrets flashed over the lunar surface, spewing beams, but nothing could pierce the unstoppable Destroy's beam-deflecting hide. Cagalli's eyes flashed furiously as the Akatsuki spiraled away from a barrage of missiles, letting the golden armor deflect the brunt of the Destroy's beam cannon volleys. The Akatsuki could deflect direct beam shots, but Cagalli wasn't interested in seeing how much longer this ability would work.

The Destroy fired another barrage of missiles, Cagalli scowled, pulling back with a burst of CIWS fire. The enemy pilot had figured out her weakness already.

Three missiles escaped the inferno, streaking down towards the Akatsuki. Cagalli's eyes widened in surprise.

A moment later, a beam shot down between the middle missile, blowing it apart and taking out the two flanking projectiles as well. The Infinite Justice dropped in before the Akatsuki, firing up at the Destroy.

"Athrun!" Cagalli exclaimed, swarming her remote turrets to protect the Infinite Justice as the Destroy returned fire.

"Beams don't work on this thing?!" Athrun growled, as the beams slammed against the Akatsuki's defense screen. Cagalli lunged up over the Infinite Justice, firing back with her beam rifle and turrets, but the Destroy shrugged off her barrage like nothing, blasting back with another beam cannon wave.

"How many guns can this thing fire!?" Cagalli snapped, ducking aside and letting the errant shots dissipate against the Akatsuki's shining armor.

As Athrun spiraled through the beam barrages, returning fire with his rifle, struggling to get closer, his eyes darkened.

"We don't have time for this shit," Cagalli said. "I'll distract this damn thing, you get in close!"

Athrun grimaced as the Infinite Justice spiraled out of harm's way, a typhoon of missiles slamming into the lunar surface behind him. He whirled around to return fire, but another wave of beams forced him back again.

"This thing doesn't stop!" He breathed, taking cover behind his beam shield. "There has to be an angle we can attack it from!"

The Akatsuki's remote turrets flashed around the battlefield, pounding the Destroy's positron shield with beam shots. "Any angle we fire from will still have that shield in the way!" Cagalli answered, diving up to avoid another wave of beams. "We have to get in close with beam sabers!"

Athrun paused to open fire, but his shots landed ineffectually against the Destroy's positron shield. He scowled as the Destroy turned its guns back on him, taking off as the shots followed him through the sky. "Then I'll cover you! You can get through with the Akatsuki's coating!"

"Sounds good to me!" Cagalli shouted, switching to the Akatsuki's dual saber and charging through the face of a murderous beam bombardment. The Infinite Justice swept in behind it, spewing beam fire back at the Destroy and drawing its fire.

A wave of missiles came streaking up towards the Akatsuki, Cagalli's eyes widened, and she threw up her shield, but it was too late. The missiles slammed into the Akatsuki's golden armor, blowing off the Shiranui pack, the right leg, and the left arm, punching a hole in the cockpit. Cagalli ground her teeth as she was sprayed with shrapnel, the Akatsuki slamming down into the Destroy's outstretched left arm. Cagalli looked up, finding another missile streaking towards the open cockpit.

"It's too late!" She roared, as the Akatsuki plunged its saber down into the Destroy's arm.

The missile slammed into the Akatsuki's cockpit as the Destroy's arm exploded, and a moment later, the golden mobile suit vanished in a blazing fireball.

Athrun's eyes widened in horror. "Cagalli!"

The Destroy staggered back, glowering down at the smoldering stump that had once been its left arm. Athrun's eyes flashed, his blood boiling. If he had been the one to close in instead of Cagalli.

The Destroy opened fire with its remaining guns, forcing Athrun back on the defensive.

"You goddamned monster," Athrun screamed. "I'll kill you!!!"

"You monster!!!" He screamed, rocketing forward. The Destroy paused for a moment before opening fire. Athrun slipped easily through the barrage, instinct and fury guiding him. "You've taken everything!" The Destroy's fire grew more desperate. "I won't let you kill anyone else!!!"

Athrun raised his beam carry shield, firing the Grapple Stinger forward. It bit down into the Destroy's cockpit hatch, Athrun roared forward, retracting the line and streaking in, igniting his beam boomerang blade. The Destroy angled its guns to fire.

With a scream of rage, Athrun drove the boomerang blade into the Destroy's cockpit; still screaming, he slashed the cockpit open, forced the sides of the wound apart with the Infinite Justice's legs, and pumped beam rifle shots into the open cockpit. The Destroy's wound sparked ominously as Athrun pulled back behind his beam shield.

At last, the Destroy collapsed to its knees and exploded.

Athrun watched it die, with tears in his eyes.

Rey forced the Providence and Destiny apart with a burst of thruster exhaust, and, eyes flashing, launched his DRAGOONs in a blaze of sapphire light. "Everyone will open their eyes! Everyone will see the blood they've spilled! Everyone will see the hatred in their hearts!"

The Providence charged again, igniting its shield-mounted beam saber, as the DRAGOONs swarmed around the Destiny, firing a wave of blazing beam shots around it.

"I will show the world our pain!" he cried. "I will make the world see our tears, and in the end, the world will change!!!"

"You crazy bastard!" Shinn shouted. "You can't break the cycle by killing everyone! You're just repeating it!"

The Providence roared down into the Destiny's face; the sword and beam saber clashed in a shower of sparks, the Gundams' eyes flashing.

Shinn snarled as he kicked the Providence away from him, he then grabbed its left arm, and began to spin it around like a windmill. Shinn screamed as he let go the Providence Gundam after spinning it around for nearly ten seconds.

The force of the throw sent the Providence careening uncontrollably into the wreckage of a nearby Nazca-class, and before Rey could reorient himself, Shinn had fired his beam cannon, the shot tearing through the cockpit and engulfing the Providence in a massive explosion. Shinn the ignited his Wings of Light and took off, heading towards Messiah.

Within the cockpit of the Strike Freedom, Murrue watched in disbelief as Messiah suddenly fired. A fraction of a second later, the world turned white and everything disappeared. The Gundam began to shake, then it began to break apart and as it did, she closed her eyes and said. "Kira, I'm sorry."

Kira's eyes widened in horror as the Strike Freedom Gundam was engulfed in the blinding light of the NEO-GENESIS cannon. An instant later, the Strike Freedom vanished in a massive fireball.

"Murrue!!!" Kira screamed, and as the fireball faded, Kira noticed that the torso of the Strike Freedom was, somehow still intact. What he didn't notice however, was that his own Gundam had also taken severe damage.

Kira sobbed uncontrollably as he landed the now badly damaged Freedom's Destiny Gundam in the Archangel's port side launch bay, protectively cradling the remains of the Strike Freedom in his arms.

Kira quickly climbed out of the cockpit of the Freedom's Destiny and floated over to the cockpit hatch on the Strike Freedom's torso. Once there, he entered his access code and opened the cockpit hatch, but when he looked into the cockpit of the Strike Freedom, tears once again formed in his eyes.

Murrue was still strapped into the seat and through the visor of her helmet, Kira could see that her face was covered with blood; he also noticed that the left sleeve of her normally white flight suit was also soaked red with blood.

Kira very carefully climbed into the cockpit of the Strike Freedom and unbuckled Murrue's cockpit harness, then he very carefully lifted her from the cockpit and set her onto a waiting stretcher. After Murrue's body had been secured to the stretcher, the medical team rushed her to the infirmary.

He wiped the tears from his eyes as he floated over to the only recently completed ZGMF-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero. He quickly entered his access code, and a few seconds later, the Wing Gundam Zero's eyes flashed with a bright green light as the cockpit door closed.

Suddenly, what looked like no more then a white blur flew out of the Archangel's port side launch bay. The object flew straight through a group of approaching Zakus and an instant later, the Zakus all went up in multiple blinding explosions.

When the light from the explosions faded, Wing Zero floated where the Zakus had been only a few seconds ago, with a beam saber in one hand and the shield and buster rifle in the other.

Suddenly a bright golden flash lit up the cockpit, while at the same time, a purple seed exploded in Kira's mind. He charged forward, going so fast that the enemy mobile suit forces had no time to react. As Kira's beam saber came crashing down, effortlessly slicing through the arms and legs of the enemy machines, before he then kicked them in the head, sending them flying into space.

"I'll make you all pay!!!" Kira screamed in rage as he aimed Wing Zero's twin buster rifle at the Messiah. Kira let a grim smile cross his lips as he pulled the trigger, unleashing the full power of the twin buster rife.

A pure column of expanding golden light shot out of the rifle and everything in front of it simply changed states, moving from solid to plasma instantly. The golden beam cut a path of cleared space that stretched for nearly three hundred miles.

Kira then noticed a group of Zakus approaching him. He quickly flipped the Wing Zero and fired his machine cannons, forcing the machines to back off. He then dodged a beam salvo from a group of Windams and Strike Daggers, locked on, drew his beam rifle and fired, taking their heads.

Suddenly the Destiny Impulse Gundam streaked onto the battlefield, its Wings of Light leaving blinding afterimages in its wake as it quickly sped towards Kira, but he boosted out of the way and fired the twin buster rifle. The blast engulfed the Destiny Impulse's beam rifle and turned it to slag. The Destiny Impulse quickly whirled around, only to have its head cleanly severed by Wing Zero's beam saber.

Kira gritted his teeth as he quickly set Wing Zero's beam rifle on its lower back and transformed the Gundam into it's so-called Neo-bird mode, sweeping in towards the surface of the Moon like a comet. Kira pulled up at the last second and skimmed the surface at a height of only fifteen feet.

A moment later, the Destiny Impulse Gundam had replaced the damaged chest flyer. It quickly targeted Kira, firing its beam cannon and beam rifle wildly, trying to get a bead on the fast-moving Gundam, and missing terribly, so Kira decided to simply outrun the Destiny Impulse.

Just as he had outrun the Destiny Impulse, three enemies sped at Kira, two with standard machine guns and another with large cannon held with two hands. The heavier equipped mobile suit stopped first, arming and firing the oversized weapon. Kira easily dodged the attack, but he was forced to transform in order to block the pelting of the machine guns with his shield. Kira quickly freed and ignited a beam saber, soaring forward and cleaving the head from the first Zaku.

Bringing up his shield, Kira allowed the high powered blast from the third Zaku to smash against it, burning through half of it before dying out. Kira abandoned his shield, and rushed forward, smashing his beam saber against the heat hawk of the Zaku. Using his lower thrusters, Kira then flipped over the Zaku, and stabbed his beam saber down through the head of the machine, the blade stopping just short of slicing into the cockpit, Kira then yanked the weapon out of the now disabled machine. Kira let out a growl as he once again boosted toward the Messiah, he knew that as long as Gilbert Durandal was alive, the war would continue.

Kira didn't like to kill, but at the same time he wanted this war to end as quickly as possible. He sighed quietly as he freed the twin buster rifle, once again aiming it at the Messiah, and pulled the trigger, once more unleashing the full power of the twin buster rife. The blast effortlessly punched through the massive space fortress, hitting one of the nuclear reactors, which it used for power, and causing a chain reaction of explosions, which quickly engulfed the entire structure.

A few hours later, Kira glanced towards the five Gundams, which were standing in the Archangel's hangars. Destiny, Infinite Justice, Freedom's Destiny, Strike Freedom, and Wing Zero all bore the scars of battle, but their jobs was done. The Gundams could rest; they could forget this tragic day.

Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala, Shinn Asuka, and Murrue Ramius could not.


	8. Epilouge

**Kira x Murrue fanfic - Epilouge**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny, so please point that damned lawsuit cannon at someone else!

**Author's note (1):** The Chosen Path by MapleRose is highly similar to how my fic starts off, however, my fic is in no way a copy, nor is it meant to be one.

**Author's note (2):** Also, I suppose that this fic can be considered an A/U continuation of Destiny, since, I changed the story so that Neo Roanoke's DNA does not match that of Mu La Flaga.

* * *

"I'll give my life so that you can live the rest of yours in peace. I hope that you and Kira have a good life together, I love him with all my heart and I hope that he will be happy with you. Please remember me." Lacus Clyne said as the Eternal plowed forward, disregarding the desperate mobile suits in front of it.

Murrue squeezed her eyes shut, and the Strike Freedom offered a grim salute.

On the bridge, Lacus saluted back, and smiled as the Strike Freedom quickly pulled away.

The Eternal slammed into the positron shield which was protecting the Requiem cannon, bursting through with a crash and a shriek of twisting metal. It sped down into the depths of the cannon, on the bridge, as sparks and smoke filled the air, Lacus's eyes flashed.

The Eternal then fired its remaining anti-air guns and missiles into the mouth of the cannon. The Requiem exploded but as the blast approached the bridge, it seemed to slow. Lacus once again faced the communications screen.

Murrue noticed that she and Lacus still seemed to be moving at normal speed, while everything around them had slowed down to a crawl. Murrue watched as Lacus's smile turned into a twisted, anger filled scowl, then the window cracked and shattered.

In an instant, the life-giving heat and oxygen were sucked from the Eternal's bridge. Lacus simply continued to stare into the communications screen with her now empty eye sockets amid a freeze-dried and cracked face of blue skin.

Murrue watched in horror, finding that she was unable to turn away as Lacus's corpse screamed at her. "NOT ONLY DID YOU TAKE KIRA AWAY FROM ME, BUT YOU ALSO DROVE ME TO SUICIDE!!!"

Murrue awoke with a scream of terror, quickly sitting up in the bed and wiping the tears from her eyes. She sat there for a moment, simply staring into the darkness of the room as more tears slid down her cheeks, until finally she whimpered. "I have kept my promise to Lacus, so why am I suddenly being haunted by those nightmares again?"

Kira had been awakened by Murrue's scream and he was now gently holding her, in an attempt to help her calm down. She had begun having these nightmares a week ago and had already told Kira about them. As a result, he didn't need to ask her anything about the nightmares, he would only ask about them if she wanted to discuss them.

Two years had passed since the last war had ended. Murrue and Kira were, indeed, very happy together. The two of them had decided to get married about one year after the war had ended.

The Minerva, which hadn't been destroyed in the final battle, had been captured and repaired by the the Three Ships Alliance, which was now known as the Clyne Faction. The Minerva along with its crew were now a part of Clyne Faction. The ZAFT Eternal-class ship Deliverance had also been captured by the Clyne Faction, this ship, like the Minerva, had also been repaired, but in addition it had also been repainted in a bright pink, and had been renamed; Eternal II.

Murrue and Kira were currently expecting a baby girl and they had already decided to name the child; Lacus Clyne Yamato, in honor of Lacus, who had bravely sacrificed her own life, in order to help end the last war.

After a few minutes, Murrue slowly stood and walked out to the balcony overlooking the large garden, which was fillied with beautiful white, pink and red roses.

The mansion had actually been owned by Seigel Clyne, before he had been killed in the first war. Obviously it was then passed down to his daughter, Lacus Clyne, but after Lacus had sacrificed herself to end the second war, the huge house didn't have an owner. However that only lasted for a few months, since Kira and Murue quickly decided to buy the huge estate.

Kira followed Murrue onto the balcony a few minutes later and wrapped his arms around her waist as he rested his head on her back. The night air was cool, and the moon shone down, casting a heavenly, pearly sheen on the area.

Murrue sighed softly as she looked into the sky. If she had a small telescope, and had been looking towards the moon, she would have noticed twin trails of green light streaking through the blackness before finally disappearing with a flash.


End file.
